


The Sun Will Rise (And We Will Love Again)

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: Vex knocked on Percy’s door, balancing the tray with a mug of coffee and a plate of breakfast in her arms. The door didn’t open, but Vex heard Percy’s weak voice on the other side of the door.“Come in.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> PERC'AHLIA IS NOW (pretty much) CANON AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO BE _PERFECT_
> 
> So yeah, that episode huh? 
> 
> fucking wild
> 
> I cried a lot. And then I laughed a lot. And then I cried some more, but this time out of laughter. 
> 
> That was a good episode. A very good episode.

Vex knocked on Percy’s door, balancing the tray with a mug of coffee and a plate of breakfast in her arms. The door didn’t open, but Vex heard Percy’s weak voice on the other side of the door.

_“Come in.”_

Vex smiled and pushed open the door. She saw Percy roll over on the bed, his glasses askew on his face and clothes bedraggled and his hair sticking up in every direction. He looked a mess, but given everything that happened, that was more than forgivable.

Percy sat up and blinked at her blearily.

“I brought you some breakfast, dear.” Vex said gently, walking over to the bed and placing the tray on the bed sheets next to him. She picked up the mug of coffee and placed it in Percy’s hands, gently curling his fingers around it. “We didn’t want to wake you, so I brought up some of your favourites.”

Vex could _hear_ the teasing voice of her brother in the back of her head, but dutifully ignored it. So what if they had all heard her confess her love for Percy? Nothing had changed anyway.

“Thank you.” Percy said, his voice roughened with sleep and the exhaustion of coming back to life. He took a sip of the coffee and visibly tried to wake himself up.

“Well, I’ll leave you in peace.” Vex said, gently patting Percy’s shoulder and turning to leave.

She felt Percy’s hand reach out for hers and she paused.

“ _Stay,_ ” Percy said, his voice still croaky from lack of use. He cleared his throat and awkwardly dropped Vex’s hand. “Please?”

Vex sat down on the bed. The breakfast tray lay between them.

“How did you sleep?” Vex asked, running her thumb over the edge of her tunic. It felt strange to not be weighed down with her armour, but they had all agreed to stay in Whitestone for a few days. At least until Percy was back to normal.

As normal as he could be, anyway.

“Like the dead.” Percy said, a wry smile on his face. He looked over at Vex, the mug close to his lips. “Too soon?”

“You dick.” Vex said, pushing Percy’s shoulder. It was playful, but they both felt it. The pain underlying the joke. But Vex did laugh, and that was all Percy wanted.

“What did you do after I went to bed last night?” Percy asked, picking up a piece of toasted bread that Vex had brought up for him. The butter hadn’t quite melted into it, and it was a bit cold, but it was food and Percy certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Got drunk. Grog talked Jarett into drinking some of that stuff from Ank’harel - the one you and Keyleth drank. Then Grog drank some as well. And Pike.” Vex recalled, smiling at the memory of Jarett and Grog speaking with slurring words and of Pike taking two shots and passing out at the table.

There was a slightly awkward silence as Percy thoughtfully chewed on his breakfast and Vex stole sips of his coffee.

“I had a dream, you know.” Percy said suddenly, not looking at Vex. He looked off somewhere in the distance, focusing on nothing in particular.

“What about, darling?” Vex asked gently. Percy leaned back slightly, planting one hand on the bed beside Vex’ahlia’s. Vex placed the mug back on the tray and let herself focus on her companion.

Percy was thoughtful for a moment, probably thinking through the best way to phrase it. He was nothing if not good with his words.

“I was in a field.” Percy said eventually. “There was something standing behind me, but I couldn’t see it. I felt it. It was like a ghost. And the longer I stood in that field, the duller the world became, as if something was stealing all the colour. But then I heard something. And the colour started to return.”

“What did you hear, Percy?” Vex asked, already well aware of the answer. She felt her throat beginning to ache.

“I heard my name.” Percy said quietly. “I heard someone shouting my name and then I couldn’t feel the shadow anymore.”

Vex looked down at how close their hands were on the bed sheets.

“I was alone after that but it was oddly… _Peaceful_.” Percy continued. “I thought that I heard some more voices, after that. The more I think about it, the less I can make out the actual _words_ , but the general feeling was that these words were sad. But there was a voice that stood out, and I could hear the words just a little clearer. I remember trying to listen, and suddenly ravens started to fly up from out of the ground around me. They swarmed me and I couldn’t see past them. After that I woke up.”

“That’s one hell of a dream.” Vex said, looking down at the floor.

She felt something touch her hand and looked up at Percy. He was looking at her. She felt his pinkie twine around hers.

“It wasn’t just a dream, was it?” Percy asked, his voice loud in the quiet room.

“No it wasn’t.” Vex said. She dropped her gaze to the floor again.

“Did you mean it?” Percy asked suddenly.

“Did I mean what?” Vex was surprised enough to look up at Percy and meet his eye. He had a small smile on his face and a softness about him that was rare to behold.

“What you said about your heart.”

“You heard that?” Vex suddenly felt embarrassed, but refused to show it.

“I did.” Percy said.

There was a silence that hung in the air between them. Their fingers still held each other. The steam off the coffee slowly rose. Percy and Vex held each other's gaze.

“ _I meant it_.” Vex whispered.

“Well, if it means anything,” Percy said, shifting his hand so he was holding Vex’s properly. “You have my heart, as well.”

It took a moment for the confession to sink in. Vex didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to let herself feel any hope in this moment in case it was dashed down. So many things had hurt her in such a short time…

Vex couldn’t handle one more.

“Are you being honest with me, Percival?” Vex asked, searching every inch of his face for any signs of betrayal.

But Percy’s poker face was the best of the best. At least it usually was.

“I am.” Percy promised. There was no deceit, no lie, no false promise.

Vex held his hand tighter and Percy smiled.

He still looked tired, and Vex would probably never get the image of Percy’s cold and broken body lying on that table out of her mind. (Vex knew that Percy was the same.)

“We were worried, Percy.” Vex admitted, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I was afraid that we really had lost you.”

She hung her head. A hand touched her shoulder and she leaned into Percy’s side, resting her forehead on his lapel. The hand began to slowly encircle her and Vex felt her sore muscles relax.

“There’s always more to be done.” Percy said, resting his chin on her head as he gently held her. “I couldn’t leave my family to fend for themselves, could I?”

“Don’t be an arse.” Vex teased, still letting him hold her. She leaned back ever so slightly and looked up at Percy. His glasses were still cracked slightly and Vex made the mental note to remind the rest of them that they needed to be fixed.

“What is it?” Percy asked, looking curiously at her now.

“Nothing,” Vex said, wrinkling her nose in thought, “I was just wondering how to best ask for a kiss.”

“I think you just did.” Percy said.

He touched her cheek gently and Vex leaned into the touch, ever so slightly. She looked up at Percy and smiled at she caught the small tinge of pink across his cheeks.

“Very well.” Vex said, reaching up and gripping the edge of his lapels. She didn’t pull him closer, nor did she push him away. “Percival, what do you say?”

“I say please do.” Percy said, just a little breathless.

Vex had kissed Percy before. Usually out of joy and ecstasy, a few times out of sorrow or a need for comfort. A few times on the lips, usually on his cheek.

All with an unrequited ache between them.

But this… This kiss was difference.

This was a battle cry. This was a critical blow on the final enemy and the second of silence as victory sank in. This was watching lightning strike. This was the sound of distant thunder and the feeling of power in the air around them.

This was warm sheets and a soft bed for a exhausted body. This was drinking in a tavern until the early hours, listening to folk songs and singing along. This was laughing at unfunny jokes and Scanlan’s melodies in the air.

This was a thousand battles won. This was a thousand nights afterwards.

This was the best kiss of their lives so far.

Not because of any _heat_ or _passion_ behind it, or some immediate triumph.

But because they were alive. Percy hadn’t died by Ripley’s hand. Vex hadn’t fallen to some curse.

Their hearts beat (albeit a little faster than normal), their lungs breathed, their skin tingled as they held each other.

The drink grew cold. The food was left forgotten.

“Percy, darling, your breath smells like coffee.” Vex whispered, laughing at the scandalised look on his face

“You’re the one who wanted a kiss.” Percy said, beginning to laugh as well.

“I know that,” Vex said, gently tousling his hair. She frowned suddenly, as if realising something. “I’m sure the others are wondering what’s taking so long. Why don’t you get changed and come downstairs to join us?”

Vex stood and straightened her clothes. Percy simply leant back on the bed slightly and watched Vex stride confidently towards the door. He smiled at the slight spring in her step.

The door shut quietly and Percy sighed to himself. But the smile wouldn’t _quite_ budge from his face.

Percy stood up and shrugged his jacket off. He began to peel off the clothes he had fallen asleep in (and _died_ in, the traitorous part of his brain reminded him) and started to pick over the clothes he stored in the Castle.

And if he picked a vest in Vex’s favourite colour, that was purely accidental.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to swing by sometimes <3


End file.
